I Trust You To Kill Me
by be-your-sound
Summary: Jack, Audrey, Chloe and Bill fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based around the end of Season 5 with the phone call from Kim being genuine and what would have happened instead. It is my own little attempt at writing a Jack/Audrey/Bill/Chloe fic.  
**

**12:07pm**

Audrey extended her hand towards him and stroked his cheek slowly. "It's okay, take as long as you need, I'll be here," Audrey whispered. Jack smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute I promise, I love you."

"The phone's just through there, Mr Bauer." Agent Miller said pointing at the ajar door." "Thank you," Jack replied and hurried through into the room. He walked over to the payphone and lifted the receiver. "Kim?" "Dad, I just called to apologise for how we left things back at CTU, I wasn't being fair to you. I guess I just feel like every time I'm in that place bad things always happen and I don't want to have that anymore." Jack paused, "It's okay sweetheart I understand." "Dad I am sorry I really am, but it's still too much for me at the moment. I still hadn't gotten over your death and then I found out you're alive. It's been too much to handle today. I'm glad you're alive, I really am, but this is too much to expect from me at the moment, I'm sorry." "Kim? Kim? Dammit." Jack replaced the phone back on the receiver and stood there for a moment. "She just needs time," Jack thought, "She'll come around." Laughter outside startled him from his thoughts and he spun round to face the window. Audrey was stood there outside talking to Agent Miller. She was laughing and smiling and Jack felt himself melt for a second, she was still right there waiting for him, his Audrey and no one could take her from him this time.

**06:04am **(The_ next morning)_

Audrey awoke to the sun spilling in through the blinds, she blinked her eyes trying to adjust them and looked around slowly. "I don't think I'll ever be a morning person," she thought to herself. She turned to Jack sleeping soundly beside her and kissed him on the forehead softly. He murmured something incoherant and wrapped his arms around her tightly. It had been a while since they had had any sort of normality in their relationship and Audrey had forgotten how nice it felt to wake up next to Jack knowing that he was okay. Audrey must have drifted back off to sleep as she was suddenly awoken to the sharp ringing of Jack's phone piercing through the room. Jack fumbled around on the bedside table and finally snapped the phone open, "Bauer," he mumbled. Jack sat bolt upright while a worried look crept across his face. "Yeah, okay, we'll be there right away, thank you Bill." He closed the phone slowly and ran his hand through his hair. "Jack, what is it? What did Bill want?" Audrey asked worriedly. Jack turned to face her and his expression startled her. She had never seen him look so worried in all the time they had been together, and he had faced a lot of things that would have made any normal man crumble to a heap. He was normally so good at keeping his emotions under control, but he looked ready to break at any second. "Its Chloe, she ..." The ringing of the phone startled them both and Jack lunged for it, snapping it open quickly.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**06:39am**

Bill drew the blinds plunging the director's office into darkness and sat at the desk with his head in his hands. "Just one minute is all I need, just one minute to myself," he thought. He sighed deeply and mopped his brow, he still couldn't quite get his head around the previous phone call from Chloe. The phone buzzed and Bill glared at it momentarily and pressed the intercom, "Buchanon." "Mr Buchanon, Audrey Raines and Jack Bauer have just arrived." "Thank you, I'll be right down, have them meet me in the conference room." "Okay, Sir." Bill clicked the phone off and exited the door taking the stairs two at a time.

Audrey sat quietly at the table watching Jack pace around the conference room, his manner was less than calm, but he still seemed in control like the Jack she knew. "Jack, please sit down you're making me nervous," she said with a slight smile. Jack turned round and gave her a sheepish look, "Sorry," he replied pulling a chair up to the table. "Bill will be here in a minute," she said squeezing his hand gently. "I know," he replied, "I'm just worried about Chloe."

"Jack, Audrey, I appreciate you getting here so quickly," Bill acknowledged shutting the door behind him. Audrey flashed a smile as Jack rose to his feet and shook his hand. "Have you had any more contact from Chloe or Chloe's holders regarding her whereabouts or the current situation?" Jack asked sternly. "No, Jack, we only received the one call and before we could attempt any kind of an exact trace they hung up. The call had been made through a high res filtering system and so far we've only been able to narrow it down to a 50 mile radius. We believe they are holding Chloe near a disused airfield on the outskirts of DC. I've briefed Curtis on the situation and we'd like to reinstate you as head of Field Ops to assemble a Tac team ready for debriefing. Chloe needs our help, Jack, and I trust your judgement more than anybody else. These men are dangerous and I believe are prepared to kill her if she doesn't cooperate fully. We are led to believe that there is at least 20 men all heavily armed. Audrey and I will be running things from in here with the help of Karen Hayes, Head of Homeland Security, she was a great help regarding the Logan mission and I feel we would benefit from her assistance. She's on her way over from Homeland now. I cannot begin to reiterate the seriousness regarding this mission if they are successful in obtaining access to our intel system. I know Chloe will be doing all she can to buy time, but they are fully aware of her skills and know what she is capable of regarding time lines. " Jack nodded, "Curtis and I will assemble a Tac team and will be on standby in ten minutes. And Bill, we will find Chloe, I give you my word."

The intercom beeped, "Buchanon." "Mr Buchanon, Karen Hayes is here to see you." "Thank you, I'll be right there." "Jack, Karen's here, excuse me for a second," Bill nodded at him and left the room.

"Jack, please be careful," Audrey said stroking his face gently. "I couldn't bear for anything to happen to you or Chloe ." Jack held her tightly and kissed her on the lips, "I won't let anything happen, I promise. Curtis and I will be in constant communication with you and Bill." "I know," she sighed, "I just worry that's all." "Hey, look at me," Jack said moving a strand of hair gently off her face. "We're going to get Chloe back, I won't let anything happen to her, you have my word." He leaned in and kissed her deeply, " I have to go now and assemble the team. " They kissed again and he slowly walked backwards holding onto her hand for as long as he could before they had to let go. "Be careful Jack." He nodded at her and exited the room. Audrey sighed watching him walk through the corridor getting futher and further away from her. It had been so nice just to spend the night together and to feel like they were safe again and now here they were back at CTU and she felt like she had let him go for the second time, praying it wouldn't be the last she saw of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**07:19am**

Jack sat in the back of the chopper watching the roads disappear and the fields merge into one big green blur as they raced over the valley towards the airstrip. He normally wasn't feeling this nervous, but he kept it under control and instructed the team clearly for the second time. "... Right, is everyone clear? Alpha team it is critical that you are not spotted until the Delta team has enforced entry to the building." "We're clear, Jack," Curtis replied. "Good," Jack growled, "We can't afford to have any mistakes."

Jack's earpiece crackled - "Jack, it's Bill, You're on speakerphone with Karen Hayes and Audrey as well. What's your position?" "We're just preparing to land, Bill, both teams are ready. The Delta team and I will be storming the building in a basic manoeuvre while Alpha team approach from the rear in a Flank 2 position. Curtis will be leading the Alpha team and I will be leading the Delta team." "Okay, Jack, good luck." Bill rang off and adjusted his tie nervously. "Okay, they're ready to go. I want full satellite coverage ready now, Audrey. " "I've got it, Bill, it should be appearing on the main screen now."

Jack took hold of the rope in his hands and looked quickly down at the ground that seemed further away each time he looked. "Right, Delta team let's go go go!," he roared and slid down the rope, the other six men following quickly. As planned the hostiles had heard the helicopter and had started moving forward. The four men guarding the entrance to the building had left their posts unattended, caught off guard by the unexpected arrival. Before they could respond they were taken out quickly by Jack and the entrance was left clear. Jack signalled and two Ops moved forward, one on each side of the building. "Set the charge," Jack commanded. "Three, two, one," and the wall was blown through. They stormed in through the gap and took down the first three men guarding the room. "Clear," Jack roared. He shot a look behind him and saw Curtis and the Alpha team slowly moving forward around the perimeter. Jack reloaded, and crept towards the door leading through to the next room, "Three, two, one," he whispered and booted the door through. Shots whizzed past missing his ear by a fraction. He took cover behind a stone pillar and signalled the ops to stay down behind him. He caught his breath quickly and glanced to the window signalling to Curtis." CRASHHHH! Curtis and his team stormed through the windows either side of the building and took down four of the men. Jack ran out from behind the pillar shooting accurately taking the remaining hostiles by surprise, BANG BANG BANG! "All hostiles down, clear."

Jack's earpiece crackled - "Jack, it's Karen, what's happening?" "We're in, fourteen hostiles down. No sign of Chloe or the remaining hostiles," Jack whispered. "Okay, Jack, according to the infa red there are six hostiles in the fourth room, two posted at the front door, one at the rear and three stationary in the middle. We believe Chloe is one of the three."


	4. Chapter 4

**07:54am**

Audrey let out her breath slowly and folded her hands on the table. She felt like she had forgotten how to breathe since Jack had radioed in. She knew it was vital that she hold it together and remain professional in order to do her job, but she found it harder to block things out than Jack. He had the ability to detach himself from a situation and she admired it greatly, although hadn't always understood it to begin with. She knew she was being too demanding of herself to not worry, but she couldn't get the thought of Jack being hurt out of her head. "I can't believe this is happening to us again," she thought. Although it had only been a couple of hours since she had been lying safely with Jack in bed, it felt like days had passed. She wanted him here with her, just to hold him and touch him and for him to hold her and tell her it was okay.

"Audrey? Audrey did you hear what I just said?" Audrey snapped out of her thoughts and looked up sheepishly, "Sorry, Bill, I must have switched off for a second." Bill placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "I know you're worried about Chloe and Jack, but it is vital that you stay on board." "I'm sorry, Bill, what did you say?" Bill removed his hand and furrowed his brow, "We've just received information from the Cabinet that the President's Chief of Staff Tom Lennox had not returned home yesterday evening and they have been unable to reach him. His wife just called in to raise alarm as she awoke this morning to find the house empty. She was immediately worried as it is very uncharacteristic of him and therefore reported it to the Whitehouse immediately." "Oh God, Bill, you don't think….." "That they're using CTU as a distraction method for their primary objective. Yes, I'm afraid so."

**08:25am**

"Bill, we've secured the area. We're heading back to CTU with 2 hostiles for questioning. Chloe managed to detain the situation long enough and they weren't able to gain access to our system." Bill, Audrey and Karen looked at each other and smiled quickly. "Jack, that's great news, but we've just received information from the Whitehouse that leads us to believe that gaining access to CTU wasn't their primary objective, merely a smoke screen. The Cabinet have just informed us that Chief of Staff Tom Lennox has been reported missing by his wife. He didn't return home yesterday. There are currently no further details, but l will brief you and Curtis fully when you arrive and bring you up to date on the situation." Bill clicked off the phone, "Audrey, inform everyone there will be a debrief in the conference room immediately."

_**(In the helicopter)**_

"How are you holding up, Chloe?" Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "They didn't hurt me, Jack, if that's what you mean," Chloe retorted shrugging it off. Jack smiled a quick smile, "Good. Bill is waiting to debrief us when we arrive. CTU have just received information from the Whitehouse that the President's Chief of Staff Tom Lennox didn't return home last night." "How is that any reason for alarm," Chloe scowled. "According to his wife it is extremely out of character for him." "Hmmph, I still don't see how THAT could point towards anything." "Bill will bring us up to speed, Chloe. You did great today." Chloe glanced at him sideways, "It wasn't easy detaining the situation for that long, Jack, I thought I was going to be killed if you took any longer."


End file.
